Sexy Nerd
by JanePanker
Summary: "Namaku Min yoongi,kau bisa memanggilku Yoongi"-Yoongi../"Min Yoongi kau adalah milikku"-Jimin.. /YOONMIN/MINYOON/YAOI/BL!
1. Prolog

Title: Sexy Nerd

Author : YoonminShipp

Main Cast : - Park Jimin (Top)

\- Min yoongi (Bottom)

Support Cast : Bangtan's Member

Pair : Yoonmin/Minyoon

Rating : T-M

Genre : Yaoi! BL/Boys X boys/Romance/Drama/schoollife

Length : Chaptered

WARNING! Typo bertebaran dimana-mana,kata-kata alay sering bermunculan seiring berjalannya waktu!?

#Bangtan school

Hari senin adalah hari yang terkutuk bagi semua orang terutama para pelajar, hari pertama dalam 1 minggu ini menjadi momok yang sangat menakutkan, apalagi bagi seorang Min yoongi, seorang pelajar yang memiliki tingkat kemalasan di atas rata-rata ini sangat membenci hari senin

"Yoongi bangun! Sampai kapan kau akan terus tidur seperti orang mati HAH!?" Teriak sang umma yang mulai kehilangan kesabaran saat membangunkan anak semata wayangnya itu, namun yoongi sama sekali tidak tidak menggubris teriakan ummanya, bahkan ia semakin memeluk erat guling empuknya

"MIN YOONGI KALAU KAU TIDAK BANGUN DALAM HITUNGAN KE 3 MAKA UMMA AKAN MEMBAKAR SEMUA KOLEKSI SEPATU BASKETMU!" Teriak sang umma dengan lantang, mendengar ancaman tersebut mata yoongi yang semula tertutup dengan rapat kini terbuka dengan lebarnya

"Baiklah umma!" Benar saja, ia langsung bangun dan berlari terbirit-birit menuju kamar mandi, ia lebih baik terjun dari lantai 2 rumahnya dari pada semua sepatu koleksinya yang dengan susah payah di bakar oleh ummanya yang sangat kejam itu

.

.

.

"Oke anak-anak harap tenang, hari ini kita kedatangan murid bar-... Yaakk! Min yoongi kenapa kau malah tidur!. Ayo cepat bangun" teriak guru tersebut saat melihat yoongi tidur dengan tidak elitnya

"Mianhae Seosengnim" ujar yoongi masih setengah sadar

"Dasar kau ini, Ahh silahkan masuk nak" ujar guru tersebut mempersilahkan murid baru tersebut masuk ke dalam kelas.

Sontak semua mata tertuju pada namja yang saat ini tengah berdiri di depan kelas dengan pandangan polosnya, Apa tidak salah murid ini masuk di bangtan school? Lihat saja penampilannya, kemeja yang di kancing sampai atas, Rambut yang sangat rapi dan licin ahh bahkan lalat bisa terpeleset saat melintas di rambut itu, kemudian kaca mata tebal, berbentuk bulat pula

"Perkenalkan dirimu" ujar guru tersebut

"Ne seosengnim, Perkenalkan nama aku Park jimin, Mohon bantuannya" ujar jimin dengan senyum lima jarinya

"Bapak harap kalian bisa membantu jimin untuk menyesuaikan diri disini, dan kau jimin, kau boleh duduk di samping yoongi" ujar guru tersebut sambil menunjuk tempat yoongi berada

Jimin kemudian berjalan mendekati yoongi, tapi saat ia melawati meja yang berada di depan meja yoongi jimin tersandung, atau lebih tepatnya orang itu sengaja meletakkan kakinya disana saat jimin hendak lewat hingga jimin terjatuh. Yoongi yang melihat kejadian tersebut menjadi geram, ia tidak suka jika ada seseorang yang di perlakukan dengan tidak adil

"Hei kau tak apa?" Ujar yoongi sambil membantu jimin berdiri

"Hah? Ak..aku tak apa" balas yoongi sambil menunduk

"Hei Kim namjoon apa-apaan kau!? Tidak punya mata hah!?" Mendengar teriakan yoongi namjoon hanya mendelikkan bahunya dengan cuek

"Cih, Dasar" gumam yoongi

"Sudahlah aku tak apa" ujar jimin yang kini menarik yoongi untuk duduk di bangku mereka

"Ohh aku lupa mengenalkan diri, namaku Min yoongi kau bisa memanggilku yoongi" ujar yoongi sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan jimin

"Aku Park jimin" balas jimin singkat kemudian menundukkan kepalanya

"Salam kenal Jiminnie" ujar yoongi dengan semangat

.

.

.

Jam istirahat pun tiba, yoongi kini sedang bermain basket bersama teman-temannya di lapangan outdoor sekolah, ia tidak lapar makanya ia tidak pergi kekantin. Jimin yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah tidak sengaja melihat yoongi yang sedang bermain basket, dari sini saja yoongi terlihat sangat mempesona, apalagi kalau dari dekat? Bisa-bosa jimin mimisan

"Sexy" gumam jimin di sertai dengan seringai misterius

"Hei Jimminie? Kau mau ikut bermain?" Ujar yoongi

"Hah? Ti..tidak terima kasih Yoongi-shi" ujar jimin dengan gugup, ia bahkan tidak sadar sejak kapan yoongi berdiri di hadapannya

"Hei kita ini teman, Jangan terlalu formal" ujar yoongi sambil merangkul jimin

"Ayo kita kekelas" ujar yoongi namun hanya di balas anggukan oleh jimin

skip time

Jimin kini telah sampai di apartemen mewahnya, ia langsung saja menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, setelah kurang lebih 1 jam ia keluar dengan selembar handuk yang menutupi kejantanannya

"Min yoongi" gumamnya sambil melihat banyangan dirinya kini di cermin dengan ukuran besar yang berada di kamarnya

Jimin yang terlihat saat ini sangat berbeda dengan jimin yang yang berpenampilan nerd beberapa jam lalu, jimin yang berdiri di depan cermin saat ini adalah jimin yang berkulit tan, dengan otot dan abs yang terbentuk sempurna, mata segaris yang tajam, garis rahang yang tegas menambah keseksian yang terpancar sangat kuat, rambutnya yang ia biasanya ia tata sangat rapi kini terlihat berantakan dan lumayan basah. Oh siapa saja yang melihat pemandangan ini pasti akan meneteskan air liurnya

"Kau adalah milikku" ujar Jimin dengan seringai misteriusnya yang terlihat sangat seksi

TBC

 **gimana nih? TBC/DELETE?**

 **Ff ini terinspirasi dari lagu sih sebenernya.**

 **Jangan lupa review ^^**

 **Yang enggak suka Typo mending enggak usah baca !**


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Sexy Nerd

Author : YoonminShipp

Main Cast : - Park Jimin (Top)

\- Min yoongi (Bottom)

Support Cast : Bangtan's Member

Pair : Yoonmin/Minyoon

Rating : T-M

Genre : Yaoi! BL/Boys X boys/Romance/Drama/schoollife

Length : Chaptered

WARNING! Typo bertebaran dimana-mana,kata-kata alay sering bermunculan seiring berjalannya waktu!?

Yoongi berjalan keluar dari rumahnya. Pagi ini ia mendapat siraman rohani dari sang umma perihal nilainya yang sangat jauh dari kata baik. Ia berjalan menuju halte yang berada di dekat rumahnya.

"Eh jiminie?" Tegur yoongi pada pemuda yang tengah duduk dengan tenang pada kursi halte tersebut

"Y..yoongi" balas jimin kemudian menunduk seolah tidak berani menatap yoongi

Yoongi mendekati jimin kemudian duduk di sebelahnya. Ia heran kenapa jimin sering sekali menundukkan kepalanya. Apa lehernya tak sakit jika menunduk seperti itu terus.

"Hey, kau takut padaku ya?" Ujar yoongi yang kini duduk tepat di samping jimin

"T..tidak yoongi" balas jimin, namun masih menunduk

"Lalu? Kenapa kau tidak ingin melihatku?" Ujar yoongi lagi

 _'Karena jika aku melihat mu, rasanya aku ingin menerkammu'_ batin jimin

"T..tidak apa-apa yoongi" balas jimin kemudian dengan ragu mengangkat wajahnya

"Ayo lihat aku. Kita kan teman" ujar yoongi

"Baiklah" balas jimin kemudian menatap wajah yoongi

 _'benar-benar sempurna'_ batin jimin

"Nah, begitu baru benar jiminie" ujar yoongi disertai gummy smilenya

"Yoongi, apakah aku boleh bertanya?" Ujar jimin pada yoongi

"Tidak boleh, kau harus membayarnya" balas yoongi

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu berapa yang harus ku bayar?" Tanya jimin lagi dengan wajah polosnya

"Astaga jiminie aku hanya bercanda, jangan terlalu serius. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Balas yoongi

"Kenapa kau mau berteman denganku?" Tanya jimin lagi

"Karena aku ingin, memangnya salah kalau aku berteman dengan mu? Toh kau bukan orang jahat" jawab yoongi dengan enteng

 _'Oh lihat betapa sempurnanya dirimu sayang"_ batin jimin memuja

"Terima kasih yoongi" ujar jimin dengan tulus

"Sudah-sudah tidak usah di bahas lagi, ayo ke sekolah busnya sudah datang" ujar yoongi kemudian menarik jimin untuk menaiki bus

.

.

.

"Yo Min yoongi" sapa teman-teman yoongi saat ia baru saja memasuki kelas bersama jimin

"Yo Hoseok" balas yoongi kemudian berjalan ke ke bangkunya sedangkan jimin mengikutinya dari belakang

"Kau bersamanya?" Tanya hoseok di seratai tatapan heran

"Iya, memangnya kenapa? Rumahku dah jimin searah" jawab suga dengan cuek

"Hey reputasi mu akan hancur jika terlalu sering bersamanya" ujar hoseok sambil menghujani tatapan menusuk pada jimin yang hanya bisa manunduk

 _'Tunggu sampai saatnya tiba Jung Hoseok'_ batin jimin dengan penuh emosi

"Jimin teman ku. Kalian jangan terlalu berlebihan" balas yoongi mulai jengah dengan perilaku teman-temannya

"Y...yoongi mereka benar ak-..." belum sempat jimin menyelesaikan ucapannya yoongi lebih dulu memotong ucapannya

"Diamlah jimin. Kita ini teman dan tidak akan ada yang bisa merubah itu" balas yoongi kemudian meletakan kepalanya di atas meja untuk tidur sejenak sebelum seosengnim killer masuk

"Ahh..baiklah" balas jimin kemudian memilih diam agar tak mengganggu tidur cantik kekasih hatinya itu

Jimin terus memperhatikan yoongi yang sedang tidur. Ia begitu kagum dengan ciptaan tuhan yang satu ini, wajah dah hatinya benar-benar cantik. Ia bahkan tidak memandang jimin dari fisik tidak seperti orang-orang yang selama ini ada di sekitarnya yang berteman dengannya hanya karna hartanya yang melimpah dan tidak lupa juga wajahnya yang tampan maksimal itu

#canteen

"Jimin hari ini ayo main di rumahku" ajak yoongi pada jimin yang kini sedang menikmati hidangan makan siangnya

"Untuk apa kita ke rumahmu" tanya jimin

"Hari ini aku sendirian dirumah. Umma pergi ke Daegu untuk menjenguk Appa yang sedang tugas disana" jawab yoongi dengan bibir bawah yang ia majukan ke depan. Oh ini tentu tidak baik untuk seorang Park Jimin. Di matanya kini wajah yoongi benar-benar menggairahkan. Di banding dengan wajah cemberut, wajah yoongi bagi jimin kini seperti menawarkan bibirnya untuk Jimin

 _'Astaga sayang! Jangan tunjukan wajah mu itu sekarang atau aku akan lepas kendali dan menerkammu saat ini juga' batin jimin_

"Yasudah aku akan menemanimu" Ujar Jimin dengan wajah tanpa dosanya

"Bagaimana kalau kau sekalian menginap" Tawar yoongi dengan wajah penuh harap agar jimin mau mengabulkan permintaannya

"Boleh saja, lagipula aku juga tinggal sendiri di apartemen" jawab jimin yang langsung di sambut dengan wajah bahagia yoongi

"Kau memang terbaik jimin, Terima kasih yah" ujar yoongi kegirangan

Ia tak tahu saja bahwa jimin menyiapkan sejuta rencana kotor yang tersusun apik dalam otak mesum yang sudah lewat dari kata maksimal itu

.

.

.

Jimin dan yoongi sedang berjalan menuju halte bus untuk pulang menuju apartemen Jimin untuk mengambil keperluan yang jimin perlukan untuk menginap di rumah yoongi seperti yang sudah mereka rencanakan

"Jimin, kenapa kau tinggal sendirian" tanya yoongi berusaha memecah keheningan di antara mereka

"Orang tuaku sangat sibuk mengurus bisnisnya" Jawab jimin seadanya

"Memangnya dimana orang tuamu?" Tanya yoongi lagi

"Amerika" jawab jimin

"WOW! Aku tak menyangka kalau kau sekaya itu" ujar yoongi antusias dengan fakta baru yang baru ia ketahui tentang jimin

"Biasa saja" jawab jimin santai.

Jimin memang di besarkan dari keluarga yang kaya raya. Tapi karena kekayaannya itu banyak orang yang berteman dengannya hanya karena mereka melihat harta jimin. Itu salah satu alasan mengapa jimin lebih memilih berpenampilan seperti ini di lingkungan luar kecuali di depan keluarganya. Ia hanya ingin menemukan orang yang tulus dengannya, dan Yoongilah orangnya.

"Itu hebat jimin" balas yoongi lagi

"Apa kau berteman denganku karena aku kaya?" Tanya jimin sambil menatap yoongi dengan serius

"HAH?! Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Aku bahkan baru tahu kau anak orang kaya sekarang" jawab yoongi dengan jujur. Ia memang berteman dengan Jimin dengan tulus

"Jadi kau...-" perkataan jimin tiba-tiba di potong oleh Yoongi

"Dengat ya Park Jimin, aku berteman denganmu karena memang aku ingin. Bukan karena kekayaanmu, memangnya kalau aku berteman karena kekayaan mu apa aku akan menjadi orang kaya juga? Tidak kan?" Ujar yoongi mencoba menyakinkan jimin

 _'Aku tahu kau yang terbaik sayang' Batin Jimin_

"Terima kasih karena kau mau berteman denganku Yoongi" ujar jimin

"Sudahlah, bukan apa-apa" balas yoongi sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Jimin

Mereka sedang menunggu bus saat tiba-tiba hujan deras membasahi kota tersebut. Otomatis orang-orang yang berjalan di sekitar halte tersebut berbondong-bondong berteduh pada halte yang di tempati Jimin dan Yoongi. Saking banyaknya orang yang berteduh membuat posisi duduk Jimin yang awalnya berjarak cukup jauh dari Yoongi menjadi sangat dekat bahkan bahu mereka sudah saling menempel

"Ahh maaf Yoongi" ujar jimin sambil memandang yoongi dengan malu

"T..tidak apa-apa Jim"ujar yoongi dengan kepala tertunduk

Entah mengapa ia sangat gugup sekarang. Bahkan jantungnnya berdetak 2X lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dan juga kini rona merah mulai terlihat di kedua pipinya yang putih itu

"Apa kau kedinginan?" Tanya Jimin mencoba menengahi kecanggungan yang terjadi di antara mereka

"Sedikit" jawab yoongi singkat. Ia bahkan sangat malu untuk melihat wajah Jimin sekarang

"Berikan tanganmu" ujar Jimin

"A..apa?" Tanya yoongi. Apa tadi yang ia bilang? Berikan tangan? Tidak taukah ia kalau aku benar-benar gugup sekarang? Batin yoongi. Tapi ia tetap mengulurkan tangannya pada Jimin. Tentu saja hal itu di sambut antusias oleh Jimin. Ia segera menggenggam kedua tangan Yoongi untuk mencoba menghangatkan kedua tangan yang bahkan lebih kecil dari miliknya itu dengan cara meniup-niup atau bahkan menggesekkan tangan mereka untuk menciptakan kehangatan

Sedangkan Yoongi? Ia sibuk memperhatikan wajah jimin yang sedang sibuk menghangatkan tangannya. Ia pikir jika jimin melepas kacamata tebalnya itu ia akan terlihat lebih tampan. Walaupun dengan kacamata tebalnya jimin tetap terlihat tampan di mata yoongi. Tapi, menurut yoongi jimin akan jauh terlihat lebih tampan jika ia melepas kacamata tebalnya

"Jimin..."lirih yoongi yang masih bisa di dengar oleh Jimin

"Ada apa?" Jawab Jimin

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang" uajr yoongi

"Kau yakin?" Tanya jimin. Ia bahkan dapat melihat rona merah yang terdapat pada pipi Yoongi

 _'manisnya kesayanganku ini' Batin Jimin_

"Aku yakin Jimin" Jawab Yoongi kemudian perlahan menarik tangannya

Akhirnya keheningan kembali mengusai mereka berdua. Tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi antara mereka sampai akhirnya bus yang mereka tunggu datang.

.

.

.

Kira-kira 15 menit perjalanan yang mereka tempuh untuk sampai pada halte yang berada di dekat kompleks perumahan milik Yoongi dan juga apartemen Jimin. Tapi memang hari ini mereka yang sial hujan tak kunjung berhenti barang sebentar saja. Akhirnya mereka memilih berlari untuk menuju apartemen Jimin

"Kau lebih baik mandi, aku akan menyiapkan air hangatnya" Ujar Jimin saat mereka memasuki apartemennya dengan keadaan basah kuyup

"Jimin, apartemenmu luas sekali" Ujar Yoongi dengan segala kekagumannya dengan apartemen pribadi milik Jimin ini

"Kau ini,lebih baik kau segera mandi sebelum kau sakit" Tegur Jimin saat selesai menyiapkan air hangat untuk Yoongi.

"Tapi aku pakai baju apa" tanya Yoongi

"Ah benar juga, tunggu sebentar" Jimin munuju kamarnya untuk mengambil baju untuk Yoongi

Jimin sedang mengacak-acak isi lemari besarnya untuk mencari baju yang kiranya cocok dengan tubuh mungil Yoongi saat tiba-tiba matanya jatuh pada kemeja putih tipisnya.

"Pasti ia akan terlihat seksi dengan ini" gumam Jimin dengan smirk liciknya

Kemudian terlintas di pikirannya sosok Yoongi yang menggunakan kemeja Jimin yang pasti kebesaran di tubuhnya. Ah ia jadi tidak sabar untuk melihat Yoongi memakainya

"Yoongi?" Panggil Jimin

"Aku disini Jimin" Balas yoongi yang sekarang sedang berdiri di depan foto keluarga Jimin

"Sedang apa kau disitu?" Tanya Jimin

"Hanya melihat-lihat. Ngomong-ngomong appa mu sangat tampan yah?" Ujar Yoongi yang masih saja menatap foto keluarga Jimin

Jimin merengut tak suka. Pasalnya ia tidak ingin bibir tipis yang ia cap menjadi miliknya itu memuji orang lain selain dirinya. Walaupun itu appanya sendiri

Dasar anak durhaka.

"Tapi kau juga tak kalah tampan disini" Ujar Yoongi dengan malu-malu

Jimin yang masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya itu segera menoleh menatap Yoongi yang masih menatap benda mati itu. Yoongi memujinya? Padahal dalam foto itu Jimin berpenampilan nerd seperti biasanya. Jimin memang sengaja membuat foto keluarga dengan penampilan seperti itu. berpikir mungkin ia akan menggantinya jika ia dan Yoongi sudah menikah/?

"Terima kasih Yoongi. Dan ini baju yang bisa kau pakai" Ujar Jimin sambil menyerahkan Kemeja tersebut

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu" Yoongi kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Jimin untuk mandi dan tak lupa ia membawa kemeja yang di belikan Jimin padanya. Tapi belum sempat ia berjalan lebih jauh, ia berbalik pada Jimin dan bertanya

"Oh yah Jim, aku mandi dimana yah?" Tanya Yoongi sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang bahkan tidak gatal sama sekali

"Hahaha kau ini lucu sekali. Kau bisa mandi di kamar ku" Ujar Jimin dengan gemas melihat tingkah Yoongi

"Baiklah" Ujar Yoongi kemudian bergegas menuju kamar Jimin.

Sementara Yoongi membersihkan tubuhnya Jimin membuat dua gelas coklat hangat untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka yang terkena hujan. Jimin sedang menunggu yoongi di dalam kamarnya dengan membawa coklat panas itu di tangannya.

"Jimin..." cicit Yoongi yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi

Jimin yang sedang fokus pada benda persegi yang di sebut handpone yang berada di tangannya sontak mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk melihat Yoongi dan Jimin berani bersumpah jika matanya bisa-bisa keluar saat itu juga jika melihat penampilan Yoongi saat ini

Kemeja kebesaran milik jimin yang bahkan sangat kebesaran di tubuhnya hingga membuat bahunya sedikit terlihat dan juga kemeja itu tidak sampai menutupi paha Yoongi yang tak kalah indah dengan paha yeoja yang ada di luar sana. Oh jangan lupakan rambutnya yang setengah basah itu.

"Yoongi..."

 **TBC**

 **SORRY atas keterlambatan update ini**

 **Berhubung dengan kesibukan selama UN ini**

 **RnR?**


End file.
